The King Demon Beast of Earth
is the 2nd episode of the series, Ultraman Orb. This episode aired on July 16th, 2016.http://m-78.jp/orb/story/#story540 Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "The King Demon Beast of Earth" Synopsis Buildings are sinking into the ground, and the Something Search People are trying to figure out what's going on. Meanwhile, Gai runs into an old enemy underground. Plot A day has passed since the arrival of Ultraman Orb and the SSP are going about their normal lives, albeit disappointed that their scoop from Orb's battle with Maga-Basser didn't get them the attention in which they were hoping for. Shortly into the day, the teens are shocked to learn that a gigantic Sinkhole has emerged in Minamigawa and has swallowed up a Business Building. Believing that this scoop will get them the attention they want, Shin and Jetta are left to investigate the site (while Naomi is left to go to work to pay for their home's rent.) As the boy heads out, they witness another building being swallowed up by another sinkhole nearby. Shin deduces that the sinkholes are forming along a faultline and thus he and Jetta attempt to catch the next one along the line, as well as warn a building full of people before it occurs, only for their calculations to be off as a 3rd sinkhole appears next to where they intially thought was the next target. Meanwhile, Orb's Human Form runs into the Shadowy Man from before in a basement underneath a building. The man (named "Juggler") sending a card of Telesdon to a King Demon Beast of Earth (who was the culprit to the Sinkholes) and thus the form and Juggler do battle. While fighting, Juggler states that he and Orb's Form have a history together, but before it is found out what it is, he disappears after feeding an Antlar card to the Beast, causing it to form the Sinkhole that Jetta and Shin were earlier looking for. Back on the surface, Shin realizes that the sinkholes are not on a faultline, but instead are forming along a "Dragon Vein" (a route where Qi flow underground) that was documented long ago. Realizing that Naomi is working in the same vicinity as the last Dragon Vein, Shin calls her to warn her of the danger that's coming. Naomi answers the call, but before she can leave, she enounters Juggler and follows him to another building's basement, where she witnesses him sending a Gomora card to the Beast to feed it again. Suddenly just before Juggler can send a card of Golza to the Beast for its last meal, Naomi is exposed by Shin's loud call warning her to leave. Juggler finds Naomi and is moments away from killing her, only to be stopped by Orb's Form once more. Naomi demands to know who both men are, but both of them are too focused on one another to answer her. Juggler though responds by hurling Naomi at Orb's Form to distract him and he quickly sends the Golza card, fully reviving the King Demon Beast of Earth, Maga-Grand King to attack Tokyo. Before the sinkhole can swallow them up, Orb's Form saves Naomi and puts her out of harm's way just as Maga-Grand King emerges to begin its attack. With Naomi safe, the man transforms into Ultraman Orb and he battles Maga-Grand King himself. Thanks to its rock-armored body, Maga-Grand King manages to shrug off Orb's physical attacks and even deflects his Sperion Ray thanks to it as well. The monster then fires upon the Ultra with a Laser that manages to perfectly pierce through any structure and even manages to weaken Orb with one hit from it. During their fight though, Orb notices that the Laser does not cut through glass and after forming a Glass-made Barrier, Maga-Grand King's laser is reflected off the Barrier and strikes the Monster's chest, leaving an open wound and allowing Orb to fire his Sperion Ray at it, destroying Maga-Grand King. After the fight, Orb's form find Maga-Grand King's fragment and harvests it with the Orb Ring to reveal another card, this time with Ultraman Taro on it (whom had sealed the Monster away.) while Juggler is seen using his device to receive Maga-Grand King's card. Later on while Orb's human form helps a little boy open a soda bottle, he is confronted by the SSP, who again demand to know who he is, after some initial hesitation, the man tells them his name... "Kurenai Gai." Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Special Guests *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Suit Actors *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *When the SSP first speculates what Maga-Grand King's sinkholes are, Shin quotes word-for-word the Ultraman Max episode title, "Challenge from Underground". Errors *''to be added'' External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman Orb Episodes Category:Episodes